¿CÓMO CONQUISTAR A DRACO MALFOY?
by Zafy
Summary: —¿Y si le mandas una gran caja de chocolates muy finos? De esos que le gusta comer y que a veces le enviaba su madre… —propuso Ginny.       Harry frunció el ceño.       —No creo que comprándole chocolates funcione…


Hola a todos, este one shot fue escrito para un concurso de drabbles donde te daban un máximo de palabras qué podías escribir, quienes han leído mis fics sabrán que controlar el número de palbras para mí es todo un logro.

http : / / dracothon . livejournal . com /

Título: ¿Cómo conquistar a Draco Malfoy?

Reto: # 19

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: PG-13

Género: Slash

Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Todo pertenece a JKR y a todos los que les vendió/alquiló/compartió los derechos… ¬¬

**¿CÓMO CONQUISTAR A DRACO MALFOY?**

—¿Y si le mandas una gran caja de chocolates muy finos? De esos que le gusta comer y que a veces le enviaba su madre… —propuso Ginny.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No creo que comprándole chocolates funcione…

—Cierto, él parece ser un poco más… exquisito —asintió Hermione.

Harry elevó la vista y lo vio, al otro lado de la biblioteca, con Pansy y Zabini, leyendo cada uno un libro, aparentemente estudiando.

—¿Y si simplemente te acercas y le dices que quieres ser su amigo… o de frente salir con él? Tal vez las cosas directas y sinceras funciones —dijo entonces Hermione.

—La última vez que quise hablarle, me lanzó un hechizo zancadillas, se me rompieron los lentes y casi llegué tarde a Encantamientos —le recordó Harry.

—¿Y si lo olvidas? —preguntó entonces Ginny —, es decir, está guapo y eso pero… ¿qué hay de Smith?, por ejemplo él te ha estado siguiendo desde hace mucho…

—¿Smith? —Harry hizo un gesto de desagrado —, Smith solo es un arrogante muchacho que se cree guapo… Y además no sabe besar.

Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida, pero Harry se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Me gusta él y lo quiero a él, y debo encontrar la forma…

—¿Qué tal si lo invitas a los partidos de Quidditch? —preguntó Seamus —, ahora que tienes entrada preferente en cualquiera de los estadios durante el mundial y…

—Y Malfoy tiene un palco entero a su nombre —les recordó Dean.

—Cierto —asintió Harry —, sería él quien me debería invitar a su palco, desde allí se debe ver genial.

—Claro, seguro que te invita —se burló Seamus.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y siguió dándole vueltas al interior de su baúl, buscando si, por casualidad, había dejado por allí un maravilloso plan para conquistar a Malfoy en menos de una semana, que era cuando acababa la escuela.

—Yo pienso que debes ir y decirle de frente que te gusta y que quieres acostarte con él —propuso Dean.

—¡Yo no quiero _sólo _acostarme con él! —negó Harry, elevando la mirada hacia sus amigos.

—No, pero bien qué quieres —río Dean, se agachó antes de que un pesado libro de pociones le cayera en la cabeza.

—¡Hey, este libro no es tuyo! —regañó Seamus, mientras levantaba el libro de pociones.

Harry tomó el libro entre sus manos y notó que, efectivamente, el libro era de la biblioteca y tenía hasta esa noche para devolverlo. Consideró en hacerlo al día siguiente, pero madame Prince tenía una particular forma de llamar la atención a los que se olvidaban de devolver los libros, y no estaba de humor para más humillaciones.

—Iré a devolverlo —le dijo a sus amigos, que ni siquiera fingieron ofrecerse a acompañarlo.

Mascullando y renegando, Harry salió de la habitación, con el libro entre las manos y caminando a prisa para intentar llegar a la biblioteca a tiempo.

Cuando estaba a medio camino lamentó no haber cargado consigo su mapa y su capa, después de la guerra ya no los usaba tanto, pero le hubieran servido en ese momento que no quería cruzarse con nadie. Su mente seguía cavilando sobre Draco y lo mucho que le gustaba, había sido así desde que el curso había empezado, pero no había encontrado forma de llamar la atención del rubio.

Iba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando, doblando el pasillo, chocó contra alguien más. En realidad era contra dos personas, una era Draco Malfoy, la que había dado de culo en el suelo, y la otra era un chico de sexto de Ravenclaw a quien Harry conocía de vista, pero no podía recordar su nombre. Por el sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos, no le fue difícil imaginar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Fíjate Potter! —increpó Malfoy, mientras se ponía de pie y se alisaba la túnica.

—Vamos, déjalo y vamos —le apuró el Ravenclaw a Draco.

—¿Por qué no te fijas tú? —le preguntó entonces Harry, poniéndose en pie de un salto y fulminando con la mirada a Draco y luego al Ravenclaw —, además, ¿no deberían estar en sus salas comunes?

—¿No deberías estarte metiendo en tus propios asuntos? —preguntó Draco, ignorando los gestos que el Ravenclaw le hacía para que se marcharan.

—Si te cruzas en un pasillo conmigo y me haces caer, pues evidentemente es mi asunto.

—No me digas, como no tienes nada que hacer, ahora supervisas los pasillos para ver si encuentras alguna víctima que auxiliar.

—A la única víctima que van a tener que auxiliar será a ti si es que no me dejas en paz.

—Draco —llamó el chico de Ravenclaw, jalándolo del brazo, pero Draco se soltó de él sin siquiera mirarlo.

—No estarás creyendo que verdaderamente podrías conmigo…

—¿Por qué no? Los hurones son fáciles de atrapar —contestó Harry, empujándolo un poco.

—No te atrevas —le respondió Draco, empujándolo de vuelta —. Como no tienes vida, crees que puedes venir a molestar la de los demás.

—¿Molestar? Yo no tengo la culpa de que te me cruces por delante a cada dos pasos que doy —Harry lo empujó nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza.

—¿No serás tú el que se anda cruzando conmigo a propósito? —Draco lo empujó tan fuerte esta vez, que lo hizo dar contra la pared.

Harry apretó los puños, mucho más furioso.

—¡Mas quisieras, Malfoy! —Harry no se contuvo y sujetó a Draco de las solapas de la túnica y lo empotró contra la pared, tan fuerte que el chico soltó un gemido de dolor.

—Isac… —llamó Draco, y entonces se dio cuenta que su acompañante de esa noche, un Ravenclaw de sexto año, había desaparecido.

—¿Necesitas ayuda acaso? Pensé que habías dicho que podías contra mí —le retó Harry, alegrándose de cierta manera en haberle arruinado el plan a Draco.

—¡Por supuesto que puedo contra ti! —exclamó Draco, tratando de empujar a Harry, pero este no se dejó y lo apretó más contra la pared, usando todo su cuerpo como peso.

—No, no creo que puedas —le dijo con un siseo Harry.

—Debes estar contento, ¿no? —jadeó Draco, aparentemente tratando de respirar, aunque Harry estaba seguro que no lo estaba empujando tanto como para cortarle la respiración —es lo que quieres, andarme toqueteando… me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras en el Gran Comedor y en las clases… pero te diré, Potter, que no hay forma en que tú y yo tengamos nada.

Harry sentía sus mejillas arder y por un instante perdió la fuerza, se apartó un poco, pero sin soltarlo del todo, sin saber qué responder a aquello. Se sentía desilusionado y herido en su orgullo.

Draco soltó una risita amarga y negó con la cabeza.

—Y es allí donde termina la valentía Gryffindor.

Y eso colmó la paciencia de Harry, que volvió a empujarlo contra la pared y, antes de dejarlo agregar algo más, lo besó con fuerza. Al inicio Draco se resistió, pero luego fue cediendo, cuando se apartaron, unos instantes después, ambos jadeaban.

—Potter —suspiró Draco, Harry se perdía en la visión de esos labios, ahora rojos por haber sido besados, moviéndose lentamente para hablar —, no creo que… no voy a acostarme contigo sólo para…

—Escucha —le interrumpió Harry, antes de darle otro beso más —, me gustas, ¿de acuerdo? Y puedes reírte de esto, y puedes usarlo en mi contra si quieres, pero me gustas en serio y he tratado de decírtelo durante los últimos meses, pero siempre andas rodeado de gente y no sabía cómo…

Draco no lo dejó terminar de hablar, se lanzó nuevamente por sus labios, besándolo con bastante entusiasmo.

—Solo tenías que decirlo, tonto —le dijo, antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos y pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

Harry pensó que ese había sido el consejo que varios de sus amigos le habían dado y que no había tomado en cuenta pero que, ahora que tenía a Draco entre sus brazos, se escuchaba realmente útil. Simplemente decirle la verdad. Debería escuchar un poco más a sus amigos.

Notas finales: Y bien, con este me despido, espero que les haya gustado…


End file.
